Go D.J.
thumb|373px|right Go D.J." is the second single from Lil Wayne's fourth studio album, Tha Carter. The single's famous beat is produced by DJ Mannie Fresh, who also provides vocals in the song. The lyrics to the song are both written and performed by Lil Wayne. The single became Lil Wayne's first solo hit, reaching the top three on the US Rap Charts and becoming a top 40 single. The song was Lil Wayne's most successful single as a lead artist until "Lollipop" reached number one in 2008. The song's chorus is borrowed from an earlier song of the same title by New Orleans rap group U.N.L.V.The song has been sampled numerous times, especially in later Lil Wayne tracks. Lyrics fresh talking Yea, yea, yea Grown ups in between, children and babies Right about now its yo boy, ya heard, back again Dj mannie Fre fresh err fresh Fre fresh err fresh Fre fresh err fresh Fre fresh err fresh Go dj, that's my dj Go dj, that's my dj Go dj, that's my dj Go dj, yea Wit weezy we, step up to the mic dude do watcha do, ya heard wayne talking Ladies and gentlemen, what you have here is brought to you Courtesy of the young man young carter and the great man mannie fresh So what I want yall out there to do for me is say this Hook Say go dj, cuz that's my dj Say go dj, cuz that's my dj Say go dj, cuz that's my dj Say go dj, cuz that's my cuz that's my wayne Murder one on one, the hottest nigga under the sun I come from under the tummy, busting a tommy Or come from under your garments, yo chest and your arm hit Pow, one to the head now you know he dead Now you know I play it, like a pro in the game Naw better yet a veteran a hall of fame I got that medicine, I'm better than all the names Ay its cash money records man a lawless gang Put some water on the track, fresh for all his flame Wear a helmet when you bang it man and guard yo brain Cuz the flow is spasmatic what they call insane That aint even a muthafuckin aim I get dough boy And you already know that pimping 18 how I'm living young'n show that bentley Stunna my pa so you know that's in me Gotti my mentor so don't go there wit me Hook x2 wayne And I move like the coupe thru traffic Rush hour gt bent' roof is absent Ya bitch present wit the music blasting And she keep asking how it shoot if its plastic I tell her you see if ya boy run up, she sat back and cut the carter back Up, oh fa sho Ay big mike they betta step they authority up Before they step to a sergeant's son, I got army guns You niggas never harming young, fly wizzy my opponents done, I'm done talking And I ain't just begun, I been running my city like diddy ya chump I fly by ya in a foreign whip, on the throttle wit a model bony bitch Pair of phony tits, her hair is long and shit, to her thong and shit Well here we go so hold on to this, uh lets go wayne talking Hold on let me hit the blunt So go, so go This is the, this is the, this is the This is the, this is the, this is the This is the carter x1 wayne Birdman put them niggas in a trash can Leave em outside of your door I'm your trash man I'm steady lighting another hash and riding in my jag You will need a gas mask man You snakes, stop hiding in the grass Sooner or later I'll cut it knock the blades in yo ass You homo niggas getting aids in the ass While the homie here tryna get paid in advance I'm staying on my grizzy I'ma bonafide hustler Play me or play wit me then I'm going find your mother Niggas wanna eat cuz they ain't ate nothing But niggas wanna leave when you say you out of mustard So I'ma walk into the restaurant alone, leaving out Leaving behind just residue and bones In your residents with rugers to your dome Like where the fuck you holding the coke, holding your throat, choke This, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this This is the carter x1 Go dj, dj, dj